


风眼车

by Nekolim



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolim/pseuds/Nekolim
Summary: 🔞





	风眼车

**Author's Note:**

> 🔞

“吃掉我吧。”

黄明昊的眼睛被这弥漫水汽蒸得雾蒙蒙，他笑的眼睛都眯起来了，小小的贝齿明晃晃的，他伸出白嫩纤细的手臂圈住了范丞丞的脖子，在他唇角轻轻啄了一下。

范丞丞搂过黄明昊的腰引导他坐在自己腿上，他咬着黄明昊的耳垂，呼出的热气喷得黄明昊耳朵痒痒的，他声音有点含糊，却字字拨弄着黄明昊的神经，他说：“本来也没打算放过你。”

范丞丞说完，顺着他的脖颈往下舔弄，黄明昊瑟缩着脖子，痒得想要咯咯笑，却被范丞丞一下封住了嘴唇，由于坐在范丞丞的腿上，黄明昊必须低着头，范丞丞紧搂着他的腰，仰着修长的天鹅颈，喉结不时滚动，黄明昊被吻得合不上嘴，口水也来不及吞咽，范丞丞却不嫌弃，吮吸着他软软的舌头，津液被胶着的唇瓣搅得咂咂作响，范丞丞的下巴都被浸湿了，两人却还难舍难分。

他的手也从黄明昊的背后游离到胸前，抚摸上那两朵娇嫩的花蕊，黄明昊颤抖了一下，任凭身体的反应，挺着胸往范丞丞手上送。范丞丞将粉色的凸起夹在指缝中揉捻着，不时用拇指抚摸过顶端。他们的唇瓣还未分离，黄明昊忍不住从喉咙泄出软绵绵的哼哼声，范丞丞放开了他，他才张着嘴，微微抬头急促喘息着。

乳尖被卷入温热的口腔中，黄明昊发出更难耐的喘息，他的脸红扑扑的，仿佛要缺氧一般，闭着眼，享受胸前被范丞丞的舌头挑逗而不断袭来的快感，他头皮发麻，耳边尽是对方舔弄的水声。感受到自己的硬挺正贴着范丞丞的，他前后拱着身子与之摩擦，听到范丞丞低沉的喘息，他像受到鼓舞，动作越来越娴熟，可对方的那处更硬了，他却在范丞丞用力嘬了乳尖一下时，小腹一缩一缩的射了出来。

黄明昊有些疲软的趴在范丞丞肩膀上，范丞丞嘲笑他：“就这么迫不及待。”

“想要哥哥。”他用糯糯的声音坦诚交代。

范丞丞拍拍他的屁股，黄明昊配合地微抬起来让他脱下了自己的底裤，他将人放到石阶上，分开他的双腿，方才射出来的精液由于底裤的阻挡，大部分都顺着柱身流到了穴口，乳白色的浊液与后方分泌的透明的穴水参杂将菊瓣浸得温软湿润。

范丞丞刚插入一根手指，就被小穴紧咬着，他能感受到对方绷紧了身子，便开口安抚他：“难受的话就说出来。”

“嗯。”黄明昊红着脸乖巧地点点头，但他才不会说什么难受的话，今天这事势必要进行到底，待会多疼他都忍了！

借着润滑，一根手指进入得并不困难，等黄明昊稍微放松了，范丞丞又挤进第二根手指，直到第三根进入，他呼吸一窒，好涨，可是范丞丞那玩意儿明显比这三根手指的威力更大，光是隔着内裤，他都已经感受到了，想到待会他那儿要进入自己身体里，他更多的不是害怕，而是期待和兴奋。

待黄明昊适应了一些，范丞丞开始抽动手指，并一边摸索着，像在探寻什么宝贝，直到戳到那一点，黄明昊突然发出一声尖细的喘息，范丞丞朝那点又用力按压几下，然后突然抽出手指，将自己的坚硬抵在了还没来得及闭合的穴口慢慢摩擦着周围的褶皱。

“快进来。”黄明昊拉着范丞丞的手央求道。

范丞丞觉得好笑，他就算不这样，范丞丞也会进去的，他只是疼惜他会痛，不敢立马动作，不过他这样反倒更惹人怜，就像小时候欺负他，看他可怜巴巴又忍着不哭的样子一样，心里是恶趣味的成就感。

他刚推进头部，穴口就被撑得平滑，他慢慢推进，才到一半，黄明昊双腿就开始微微打颤，额头上也冒出了细细密密的冷汗。当然，范丞丞也好不到哪去，他知道黄明昊会难受，就极力克制着，像是感受到了他的克制，黄明昊扭着腰自己迎上范丞丞的坚挺，“抱抱亲亲就不难受了。”

范丞丞心头一动，埋在他体内的硬物竟比刚才又涨大了几分，他伏在黄明昊身上，含住他的唇，长痛不如短痛，他一下挺到了最深处，黄明昊被顶得挣脱了他的唇，张开嘴竟发不出声音，他失神了片刻，直到范丞丞开始挺动下身他才缓过神来。

范丞丞那处被肠肉紧紧吸附着，他低喘着，扶着黄明昊的膝盖，身下缓慢地进出，黄明昊的穴口被粗大的肉棒撑得发白，艰难地吞吐着范丞丞的巨大，直到后穴被滚烫的巨根烙出了对方的形状，两人才算完美契合。范丞丞的进出变得更加顺利，直捣对方的敏感，黄明昊原本皱着的眉头也慢慢舒展开，溢出的尽是甜腻的娇喘，

黄明昊主动将腿缠上范丞丞的腰身，哥哥哥哥地叫个不停，他被顶的意乱情迷。

“要丞丞，不要哥哥。”黄明昊软软的调子里居然带了点悲伤，他知道他们在做违背常理的事，可是不违背常理就只能违背自己的心，他该怎么办呢，如果这个人只是范丞丞，不是哥哥，没有血缘多好。他明明在害怕，却还一边沉沦在欲望中。

“是什么都无所谓，有我在就不要害怕。”范丞丞的动作更加猛烈，撞散了他所有思绪，他无暇再思考，欲潮汹涌几乎将他冲昏。

像达成某种契约，他们一同攀上了欲望的顶端，黄明昊腿软的已经圈不住范丞丞，刚要松开，范丞丞就将他抱起，托着他挺翘的屁屁，让他趴在自己肩上。

他迷迷糊糊，嗫嚅开口：“丞丞，我们会一直在一起吗。”

一切都让他没有实感，但开心却是真实的，他感受到了范丞丞很享受，他也沉溺于其中，他们配合默契，他想他们确实是最适合的一对，可他又没有安全感，总怕哪天，抓住的东西就像散沙，攥得越紧溜得越快，可他还是拼命想攥紧。

范丞丞用脸颊蹭着他柔软的发，亲了亲他的耳朵，“你只要握紧我的手就行了。”


End file.
